When Adrien finds out
by Lil em 04
Summary: When Adrien finds out who Ladybug is, will Marinette still be just a friend? Or will the crazy love square tumble out of control? Miraculous Ladybug fanfic told from Adrien's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

When Adrien finds out

 **Hi y'all, this is going to be a shorter fanfic, maybe two or three chapters. I would love it if you could comment and give me feedback because I want my writing to be at the best level it can be. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

"I'm really sorry Marinette. I hate having to hurt you because you are such a good friend. But I'm in love with someone else." It pained me to see the tears in her eyes that she was struggling to hold back.

"Oh okay, no worries, that's fine!" She said, obviously heart broken. "I guess I'll see you later." She said, as a tear escaped from one of her bluebell eyes.

"Marinette, I'm really sorry!" I began, but she was already to far away to hear me. Plagg zoomed out of my bag.

"You know, you have zero chance of getting Ladybug." The kwami taunted. I tried not to let his words faze me.

"I'll still never give up!" I told him confidently. I gathered up my books and walked out of the classroom, when I spotted Marinette, talking on the phone, just a few rooms away. I decided to "accidentally" overhear her conversation.

"Nathaniel? Look Alya, he's nice and all, but I don't think I would ever like him in that way." A pause. "Are you serious? Kim is the biggest jerk in the entire school." Another, longer pause. "I mean maybe. Luka is kinda cute. But I don't want to give up!" I suddenly felt guilty. She obviously cared about me very much. And if it wasn't for Ladybug, I may have even considered Marinette. "The worst bit was he was so nice about it!" She continue talking to Alya. "So I couldn't be mad at him." Silence. "Well I could never really be mad at him, he's so cute, I MEAN haha just kidding girl. Huh? Ok. See you tomorrow! Bye!" She hung up the call, and before I had a chance to run, she turned around and caught sight of me. Her eyes opened wide and she said a word I never imagined Marinette saying. Then she turned and ran away. I knew that going after he would only make things worse. So I slowly walked in the other direction, towards my limo.

"Nice one." Came Plagg's voice from my bag.

"Shut up." I told him, as I entered the car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My homework was easy, but time consuming, so I was relieved when my phone sent me my notification. Patrol time!

"Claws out!" I said, ignoring Plagg's moaning for cheese. As Cat Noir, I leaped out the window and bounded from roof to roof. I felt so free, there were no rules, no confinements, no nothing. I jumped onto the Eiffel tower, when I realized something. I had beat Ladybug. I was 1 minute early. I waited excitedly, knowing that I would never drop this, and imagining her laughing at me saying "Fine! You win!" The sound of her voice even in my head made my heart sing. She was so perfect, so brave, so humble, so - Thump! I turned around and saw the girl of my dreams landing perfectly next to me.

"M'lady!" I welcomed excitedly. "Guess who was early today?" She didn't guess, so I decided to give her the answer. "Me!" I said happily.

"That's nice." She said distractedly. I glanced at her suspiciously.

"Well, time for the usual paw-trol routine." I said, emphasis on paw.

"Yep." She said emotionlessly.

"Ok then. Let's go!" I put extra enthusiasm into my words, hoping she would take some of it. She didn't. She just took to our usual patrol path in silence. It seemed all fine, until the end. A boy was under a tree, crying. I shot down to help him, Ladybug close on my tail. (Emphasis on tail!) When I realized another odd fact. Ladybug never followed me. She was always the one who spotted (no pun intended) things first, not me. I temporarily pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Hey little guy!" I said to the boy. "What's the problem?" He looked up at me and pointed to a branch of the tree. On it was a lazy looking tabby cat. The boy sobbed.

"He won't come down!" He said. I leaped towards the tree,and climbed it effortlessly. I easily scooped up the cat, and brought the feline down to the boy. "Berry!" The boy exclaimed happily, hugging the cat. "Thank you Cat Noir!" He said, as he ran back into his house. I looked at Ladybug, who was staring sadly at her yoyo, which was opened into a screen. Something was up. And I was about to find out what. I grabbed the yoyo, pulling it out of her hands and looked at the screen. They were pictures of me, as Adrien that is, some from photoshoots, others from class photos. Wait. Class photos. How did she get those?

"Hey!" She yelled. "Give it back!" I smirked.

"Come and get it!" That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, considering I had forgotten that Ladybug had the other end of the string. She pulled hard, and the yoyo flew out of my hands. She slammed it shut, hiding the screen and glared at me.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"Because you have been acting weird." I stated blatantly. "What's going on, and why are there pictures of mmmy favorite model Adrien Agreste?" I was extremely thankful that she hasn't noticed my slip up. She seemed to angry to notice anything!

"None of your business!" She scolded. She flung her yoyo and flew after it, over a rooftop, and out of sight. I decided to follow her. I shot after her, over the roof, and saw the spotted red heroine. I continued to follow her, and ended up staring at the Dupain Cheng's bakery. Was she buying some of the delicious macrons, or the amazing croissants? Then I noticed that something was off. She didn't walk in through the front door. She dropped onto the small balcony, that led to Marinette's room. I took out my stick and used it to zoom in on her, so I could see from a far distance. She looked sad and tired. My cat hearing was able to detect the words she said next.

"Spots off."

I gasped, trying to put this into reality. My eyes were locked to the screen, as Marinette stood in the place of Ladybug. A small red thing emerged from her earrings, a kwami I guessed.

"Trust Cat Noir to be nosy about my problems." She said, talking to the kwami. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, hating the fact that I had upset my lady.

"I for one don't blame him!" The kwami said in a high pitched voice. "He just cares for you. He really does Marinette!" The two went inside the room, out of sight.

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled. I raced back to my room, slipping unnoticed through the open bedroom window.

"Claws in." I said, as my transformation faded away.

"Plagg!" I said excitedly. "I sit in front of Ladybug in class!" I began ranting to the kwami about ho good this was, when he rudely interrupted me.

"You know what else it means?" He asked carelessly. "That you rejected Ladybug earlier today." That stooped me in my tracks. I hadn't realized that yet. Oh no. This was bad, this was verrrrrrry bad. No wonder she was so grumpy on patrol, I had just broken her heart. "What do I do?" I whimpered. I screwed up big time. But it also meant that I had a chance of being with Ladybug. Ladybug LIKED me. "Plagg she's so amazing! She's so pretty." And so it went on until at 11 o'clock I decided I should probably get some sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I arrived at school the next day five minutes early. Alya was there already. I must have failed to keep a straight face, because Alya stared at me suspiciously.

"What's got into you?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'm going to tell Marinette I like her!" I said. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She said. "Marinette is super down about yesterday. Why didn't you just tell her then?"

"I, I changed my mind." I said. "But I really like her now! I even bought her a necklace!" Alya gasped.

"That's so sweet, I really hope she says yes!" The blogger exclaimed. Nino burst through the door. He sat next to me, looking like he was holding something back.

"Nino..." I began.

"Marinette isn't coming to school today." He said hurriedly. I felt my heart drop.

"Oh man, that's terrible!" Said Alya. "I'll ring her, and try to change her mind." She pulled out her phone and dialed Marinette. She put it on speaker so we could all hear.

"Hey Alya!" Came Marinette's voice.

"Hey girl, look, you really gotta come to school today, its really important!" Said Alya.

"Wait what? Is there and assignment due or something?"

"No, its about...someone."

"If its Adrien trying to apologize then I get it. But I'm not coming!" I gulped. This was awkward.

"Hey Marinette." I said. We heard a muffled scream from the other end. "I need to tell you something, but I need to do it in person."

"I don't know, I d-don't think I can."

"Please Marinette. It won't take long!"

"Well, if its quick I g-guess."

"Thank you Mari!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah...Alya can you TAKE ME OFF SPEAKER!?" She said angrily. Alya laughed.

"Sure thing girl!" She said, putting the phone to her ear and turning it off speaker. "No, I promise its good! Plus, you don't want to miss the lesson! Ok, see you soon!" She hung up the phone. "Thank me later!"

Five minutes into the lesson, Marinette came bursting through the doors. "Sorry I'm late!" She said to our teacher, then went to sit next to Alya. "What is this about?" She whispered to Alya.

"You'll find out soon!" Alya replied mysteriously. Before we knew it, the lesson was over, and I knew it was time. The whole class had gone out of the classroom for lunch, except Marinette, Alya, Nino and I. I forced my hands to stop shaking, as I pulled the small box out of my bag.

"Hey Marinette." I said shakily. She didn't make eye contact with me. "Um, about yesterday, I went home and thought about it, and I realized that I, well, did have feelings for you. I'm sorry for not seeing this earlier, but I just wanted to let you know...I really like you." It felt so good to be expressing myself to Marinette and Ladybug, both at once. She brought her head up so that her beautiful bluebell eyes stared up at me. "You're so pretty!" Oops. That slipped out of my mouth. She blushed.

"I never gave up on you. Not for a second." She said. Not one stammer.

"Do you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her, extremely nervously.

"That depends." She said. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time. I blushed.

"I, uh, I have something for you." I said, handing her the box. She took it shakily, and opened it. She picked up the necklace and examined it.

"Its beautiful!" She exclaimed. She marveled the small red Ladybug charm, which hung from the golden chain.

"Just like you!" I said. "I MEAN...sorry, it slipped out." I mumbled. It was then that she turned the charm over and gasped. Engraved on it were the initials 'LB'. She looked up at me shocked, and I gave her a subtle nod. She put the chain around her neck and looked down at it.

"It looks really nice on you!" I complemented. "How about the movies tonight?" I asked her.

"I would really like that!" She replied. We leaned in an gave each other a small kiss, both of our faces on fire.

"Oh finally!" Said a voice. It wasn't Alya or Nino. We turned around to the source.

"Good job you guys! I hope you have a great time at the movies!" Said Miss Bustier. She winked at us. "Go have fun!" We all laughed.

"Thank you Miss." I whispered as we exited the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Parting ways was awkward. We kind of just waved to each other, as Alya dragged Marinette one way, Nino walked another, and I stood there waiting for my limousine. I didn't want to leave her. We still hadn't organized a time for the movie. But I had a photoshoot, and she had a bakery shift. That didn't mean that I stopped staring at her. I was gazing into her beautiful eyes until she was out of sight. The weight of life was suddenly thrown on my shoulders once again. The pressure of looking perfect. The diet I was supposed to stick to. The loneliness that was my home. I tried to push the thoughts away from me. Down deep, into an imaginary hole. Because I still had Ladybug. I still had Marinette. And no one could take that away from me. Let them try.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. It was my Father.

"Yes Father?" I said answering the call.

"I would hope that my son would answer a call more formally that that." He scolded. "But that's beside the point. I have canceled the photoshoot. I have organized something special for tonight."

"But Father, I was going to go to the movies with Marinette tonight!" I protested.

"That will have to wait. Your limo just arrived. I will see you then."

"No, wait that -" A beep cut me off. He had just hung up on me. Typical. Ever so typical. I growled softly.

"He only ever thinks of himself!" I told Plagg. The kwami obviously didn't know what to say. He wasn't known for his pep talks. I trudged down the stairs to the limo, dragging my shoes, probably wrecking them. I didn't care. I slammed the door shut as I put my seatbelt on, ignoring the worried glances Natalie was giving me. She drove me home in silence, which made me feel ever so alone. Why did nobody care about me!

"Shut up!" I told myself internally. "You just want the attention. That's why you're doing this!" I mentally agreed, ignoring the other whisper from the back of my mind.

We eventually reached the over the top mansion. I had never understood the reason for its excessive size. We had so many spare bedrooms, but never any guests. A humongous dining table, but only ever seated by one. We had an excessive hall, but never any parties. My bedroom was the size of a small house! I watched as we passed the elaborate security, passed the jail like gates, the scanning machine, the password at the front door. The limo stopped. I grabbed my bag and flung the door open, wishing I didn't have to be here. I mumbled thanks to Natalie, and dragged myself through the maze of rooms to get to my bedroom. As I set myself down on the unnecessarily large lounge, I realized that I hadn't told Marinette anything. Sighing, I realized that procrastination would only get me so far. I picked up my expensive phone, I dialed Marinette's number.

"Hey Adrien!" A familiar voice said.

"Marinette about tonight..." I began.

"Oh, I have that all sorted, there is a romanic movie that I really like, and that starts at 7:00. There's a comedy that starts at 8:00 and a sci-fi one that starts at -"

"Marinette." I cut her off. "I'm really sorry, but I can't make it." I heard her breath get caught in her throat.

"Oh." She said. "N-no w-worries." It was the same tone of voice that she had used when I had told her I didn't love her.

"I'm really sorry!" I told her apologetically.

"No, don't worry about it." I could detect the sadness in her voice, that she was so desperately trying to hide."

"Ok. I guess I have to go now." I sighed unhappily.

"Bye then." She's said. I heard a faint sob from the phone a second before she had hung up.

"Great!" I said out loud. "Now I've hurt the only person who cares about me!" Plagg flew out of my bag.

"Don't say that Adrien!" He exclaimed. "I care about you! Who else will give me cheese? Alya and Nino care about you! Ladybug who technically is different to Marinette cares about you!"

"Ladybug won't even trust me with the identities of our hero team!" The words left my mouth before I had time to process it. I continued letting my anger overflow. "She is the one that Master Fu talks to. She's the one who gives out the miraculous to everyone. She's the one who gets all the fame and glory. I'm just her SIDEKICK!" I spat the word, with so much fury. Plagg just stared at me concerned.

"Adr-" He began, when my bedroom door was flung open.

"Adrien Agreste!" My Father yelled. "What are you doing!" Get dressed, get ready, our guests will be here in an hour!" He said angrily. Unfortunately, my own anger overflow was still at the front of my mind.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" I screamed back at him. "YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME WHO WAS COMING, OR WHAT IT IS FOR! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" I exploded.

"How dare you." He mumbled. "HOW DARE YOU! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me. You useless kid! Get dressed in FORMAL clothes. And be down here in ONE HOUR. Got it?" He didn't even give me a chance to answer before he stormed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

"That is it." I told Plagg. "That is IT!" The kwami looked at me, confused. "Claws out."

"Adrien whaaaaaa?" That kwami questioned, before being sucked into my ring. A flash of green, and once again I was Cat Noir. I shot out my open window, knowing my cheeks were still red, and my eyes were still shedding tears. I launched myself from roof to roof, before I landed in front of the Dupain Cheng's bakery.

"Claws in." I whispered, as I let go of my transformation, completely unnoticed. I casually opened the door and walked in. Marinette was working at the counter, and was just finishing serving a customer. She hadn't noticed me yet. As I walked up, I saw the look of boredom covering her face.

"Hi." She said, as if on autopilot. "What would you like to order today?" She began punching buttons into the register.

"Marinette?" I asked. She looked up, startled.

"Oh, Adrien!" She gasped. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk with you please. It won't take long."

"Yes, sure, just give me one second." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "MAMA!" She yelled. Almost instantly, a small Asian lady ran through the door. "Mama, can you cover my shift for a small while?" Marinette pleaded.

"Why would -" Her eyes fell on me and she mouth "ohhh". She glanced back at Marinette. "Sure thing honey!" And with that she took Marinette's place at the counter. We walked up to Marinette's room without a word. When we entered, I took notice of some pictures of me from various magazines scattered around the room.

"I wasn't expecting you." Marinette confessed. "So what is this all about?" I slumped down on her small daybed.

"Its actually my Father." I admitted. "He's the reason I can't come to the movies with you tonight. He says that something special is on, but I know it will just be some famous model coming over for dinner." She nodded understandingly. I continued. "He came into my room, and told me to get ready and all. I got angry, and blurted out my feelings. So did he." Her gaze was fixed on me, as if she was taking in every detail.

"What feelings did you blurt out exactly?" She asked me kindly. I felt myself blushing.

"I, I get lonely sometimes. I feel pretty useless. Like no one really cares about me." I shook my head. "But I know its just me being selfish."

"No, that's not true Adrien. This isn't you being selfish, its..." She paused. "Its something that you must not bottle up.

And then I told her everything.

I gave the subtle hints that I was Cat Noir, which I knew she picked up on. I told her how I felt about her, how my dad was always neglecting me, down to the smallest detail. She laughed, when I told her that I couldn't understand why our house was so big, and pouted when I started crying. But I knew that she was listening to every single word. By the time I was done, I knew I had to leave. As I flew back home as Cat Noir, I had this weird feeling. I hadn't felt it in so long, that it took me a while to figure out what it was. Then I got it. Relief. Mixed with joy. I smiled happily as I rushed to get dressed. When my dad came in, I brushed off his many insults, and hurried downstairs, less than eager to meet my guest. I was beyond shocked when I saw who it was.

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked, mad and confused. She laughed, a fake laugh that has deceived me too many times before.

"You don't know yet?" She giggled. "How exciting! Trust me, you're going to LOVE this surprise!"

"Why are you here?" I asked again. It was my father who answered.

"Adrien. I have organized you someone who can be a good influence on your bad behavior. Here is your new girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Um, NO WAY! I object!" The girl pouted. "Why would it have ever crossed your mind that I would ever date CHLOE!?"

"But ADRIKINS!" The spoiled girl whined.

"No way!" I told them both. "No wayyyyy!"

"Adrien, you don't get to decide. you WILL date her! No exceptions." My Father said harshly.

"But Father!" I complained. "I already have a girlfriend!" At this, he rolled his eyes, and Chloe shrieked.

"And who may this girlfriend be?" I stood up tall, trying to make myself look confident.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng." I had never heard Chloe scream so loud.

"I don't know that one." Said my Father, carelessly. I huffed.

"The bakers daughter, as you like to call her."

"Oh that one." He laughed. "No, I do not approve."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I don't need to explain myself, you just need to know, that what I say goes!" He ordered.

"No. Thank. You." I yelled, as I stormed upstairs and locked my door. Without even taking time to think it through, I transformed and was heading once again to Marinette's house. What am I doing? I thought as I stood on her balcony. Well, there was no going back now.

"Claws in." I said. Plagg has been silent for a while, knowing that what he would say would just make things worse. I took a deep breath, then burst through the door. I stumbled slightly as I slid down the ladder. She turned and saw me.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed, before catching her mistake. "I mean Adrien, um, why are you here again?" She asked. I got straight to the point.

"My Father is going to make me date Chloe!" I told her.

"Chloe?" She repeated, obviously distressed.

"You have to help me!" I moaned. "I mean, please may you be kind enough to -"

"Of course I'll help!" She said. "How about you stay here for a while and talk everything through?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please!" I told her. Suddenly, the trapdoor opened, and a head popped through.

"Mari, have you - wait is that you Adrien?" Said Marinette's Mum.

"I'm sorry Mrs Dupain Cheng, I can leave if you want..."

"No, you can stay!" Marinette gasped.

"Adrien have you been crying?" Asked Mrs Dupain Cheng as she crept into the room. How has she noticed? "Mums notice these things!" She said, once again reading my mind.

"I, no, I mean yes, but, doesn't matter" I stuttered.

"Adrien's dad is being a jerk!" Said Marinette.

"Mari, that's no way to talk about a famous designer!" Her mum told her.

"But he is a jerk!" I said, my emotions rising past boiling point. "He is a neglecting, selfish, mean, cruel, spiteful jerk! He's a lame excuse for a father!" I exploded. The two were looking at me in shock. "Sorry." I mumbled, expecting to be told off by Mrs Dupain Cheng. "Mrs Dupain Cheng, I'm sorry, I can go now if you want, I underst-"

"Sabine." She said calmly. "Call me Sabine. And tell me what's going on." The kindness and generosity in her voice was too much for me. It was so contrasting to my fathers that I just...broke. I slumped down to my knees and began sobbing. Marinette and Sabine were over me immediately.

"Don't make me go back there!" I begged. "I want to stay here." Sabine nodded.

"I will see what I can do." The woman told me. She left the room, leaving Marinette who was comforting me.

"Don't worry, my mum was in the debating team when she was at school." Marinette said, laughing slightly. "She has a way of persuading people." We fell silent, so we could listen to the phone conversation.

"Hi Mr Agreste, I'm Marinette's Mum. Yes, I own the Dupain Cheng bakery. Your son is in my daughter's room. Well no, he is obviously not in his room." A long pause. "Actually, he doesn't want to go back, he is very upset with you. You do realize that I could call the police and accuse you of emotionally abusing your child. I'm sure that would be good for your reputation. Yes. I'm sure that would work. Thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye Mr Agreste." And with that she had hung up the call. The woman came back into the room.

"Success!" She exclaimed.


End file.
